


万物轮转

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [12]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: 时间点是遇到带土之前的宇智波斑（老年）/再多说就剧透了（爆
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 4





	万物轮转

宇智波斑在晨间醒来还没有意识到发生了什么。  
他那时已经垂垂老矣。梦越来越短，醒得越来越早。他摸索到了床边的镰刀，握紧了，用力借力，脚步虚浮地慢悠悠起了身。镰刀现在对他来说已然有些沉重了，而在他盛年时，这把武器在手中挥舞快如一只轻盈的蝶。他有些吃力地拖着步子走。基地还剩一小节的灯烛随着他的脚步被震得明明灭灭，把他身后照出衰朽枯瘦的长串影子，像这被熬到油尽灯枯的漫漫长生。  
宇智波斑仍然在等那个奇迹的到来。他原先谈不上坚信，但随着年龄的增长，他渐渐丧失了其他选项。在后世的讲述者口中，“被迫”看来像是偏执地在等待一个结果。他为了这个结果有条不紊地做了精心的铺垫。而这些铺垫大部分实际上在二三十年前就已经完成。其后他百无聊赖地干等着，在等待过程中看尽了无数的人的结局。  
千手柱间在最后的那一战之后的几年内去世。是所有还能让他留下印象的人里故去最早的。那日之后，对他而言，其他人是否还活着已经不那么重要。他那时并不在火之国。是在前往雾影的水路上。渡船起起伏伏，他晕晕旋旋，心口如被再度击穿似的锐痛。他开始有一霎甚至以为自己晕了海船。但几乎在立刻就明白了真相。那也许是所谓的心电感应……又或者，只是胸口的柱间细胞感知到了原主的查克拉已然在世间归为虚无，不由自主地发出了悲鸣罢了。  
他索性继续躺在甲板上装自己真晕了船。海风咸湿，熏得人眼疼，流了泪也不是奇怪的事。夕阳落下，月亮升起，凉薄硕大的一轮满月悬到了头顶。他听着风声，听着潮水声，听着海鸟哀鸣。浮世孤独，而天地浩大。  
宇智波斑按着胸口。柱间的脸下是他自己的心跳声。他又盯着月亮看了一会。他想象着为柱间守夜的人也能看到同一轮月亮。这个想象甚至让他觉得千手扉间都不那么讨厌了。在月亮底下，千手扉间只是扉间，继承了兄长的意志，接纳了兄长的遗物，沉浸在失去兄长的悲痛中千手柱间唯一活着的弟弟。  
你和我，在做同样的事。为了同一个人。宇智波斑这样想着。  
“柱间。”  
他记起柱间对着他笑。在很早以前的南贺川，他们从家里溜出来，坐在树顶上看月亮。柱间的发型是圆圆的，脸也是。他当时会嘲笑这个糟糕的发型看起来就像饼，某种程度上倒是和月亮很搭。他到后来时不时会回忆起圆脑袋的柱间抓着后脑勺一边笑一边无意识地说些欠揍的话。柱间已经是千手柱间了：他看见他的对手的头发留长了，已经不再像个饼，某种意义上失去了当时的童趣、褪去了那一层无遮无拦的天真。他总记得小时候。他们推心置腹。他们说着愚蠢如梦境的空想。空想至今仍有回声。  
“你作为‘千手柱间’已经尽到了你最大的努力，已经做得很好了。”他最后说，终于从船板上爬起来，腰酸背痛地大大伸了个懒腰。“剩下的都是我的事。我觉得吧，有些事还是得退回到‘柱间’才能达到。”  
这个早上，仍然和往常一样早早醒来的宇智波斑不知为什么想起了这个很早以前的故事。也许是因为短短几步就走累了。也许是因为早起使得白昼变得更加长且无聊。他决定再洗一洗脸让自己更清醒一点。他必须活着，正如他这些年这么积极的做着的这样。而“活着”是不能仅仅局限在肉体上的。反复地沉溺于过去只能让衰朽来得更快，让他看起来更像一个孤寡无助的可怜老头。这早晚会从精神上溺死自己，就像把脑袋溺毙于昨夜未清洗过的夜壶。他必须保持年轻时旺盛的斗志。为了那个遥远的、真假莫辨的石板预言。  
他把脸从水盆里捞起来，看了看镜子。今日与昨日的自己相比，似乎又多衰老了半分。他不愿细看这满面的皱纹。这很讽刺。他年少时从未想过自己能活到这种年纪。他甚至都没见过活到这把年纪的忍者。所有人都残酷地维持着一张风华正茂的面孔死去。而今他成了这个无望的忍者世界最后的守望者——用这双看透了世界真相的眼睛。  
眼睛。  
宇智波斑用摇摇欲坠的牙反嚼着这个词。他的视线掠过一只玻璃罐。玻璃罐里浸泡着一只写轮眼——这只眼球在药液里沉浮，如血如火。  
这是他在后来战争中的收藏。  
现在想想他还能记起这个眼睛的原主人。是个青年人，一头不那么宇智波的卷发，表情看起来英气又正直。明明年轻却有着很不错的瞳力。这个青年人在某些瞬间总让他怀念起年少的自己——有些本性未脱的天真，以及为了某些事和某些人乐意舍去性命的决意。  
他目睹了这个年轻人违背命令脱队去救千手扉间的壮举，更目睹了这个被理想祸害的牺牲品，遗骸在送回木叶的路上，被自己的队友偷走了一只眼睛。他没有阻止这个恶行的发生。宇智波必将消失在木叶的阴影里……在已经崩落的命运面前，阻止其中一粒落石是毫无意义的。千手柱间构建的理想在建村开始就是死路一条。而他也曾盲信过——只是现在，终于认清了而已。  
所以他取走了另一只眼睛。  
眼睛。眼睛是改变这个世界的答案。  
眼睛。  
他终于意识到了今日和昨天似乎有什么不同。不是那份更增一分的衰老，是某种真正意义上改变了的东西，是命运的洪流终于向他展露出的一丝残酷的慈悲。谈不上馈赠，倒像是终于偿还的一笔欠账。  
他听得自己心脏一阵雀跃的猛跳。  
宇智波斑慢慢移回视线，强迫自己仔仔细细地看着镜子，看着这个风烛残年被命运摧残过戏弄过的糟老头子。他盯着自己的脸看，盯住了自己因为衰老而凹陷的眼睛。对着镜子会中自己的幻术吗？他儿时也做过这么愚蠢的猜测，现在他老了，居然又想起了同样的事。他慢慢的，伸出手——小心翼翼的、去摸了摸镜子中的眼睛。镜子是凉的。因为贴近的鼻息起了雾，手指上很快变得湿漉漉了。他又慢慢的、转过了自己的手腕，将潮湿的手指靠近了自己的脸。他的手指触碰到了自己的眉毛和眼皮。那耷拉着的、连接着无数皱纹的薄薄一层眼皮突突跳动着，包裹着的眼睛……  
并不是赤红色的。  
就像是还在做梦一样，这双眼并不是红得如血如火，只是惨白如月，其间如年轮一样一圈套着一圈，似乎在嘲笑他苦苦等待了的岁月。  
但是他很清楚自己是醒着的。他已经醒来很久，时间让他难以入眠。  
“柱间呐。是真的。都是真的。我没有错！”他哑声自语。  
宇智波斑慢慢从虚浮的幻象里坠到了地上。如梦似幻的快乐只存在了几秒钟，就缓缓变成了一种难以言喻的苦涩和愤怒。他看着镜中的自己捂住了一只眼睛。这只手枯瘦少肉，鸡皮似的薄皮覆盖在盘根错节突出的经脉上，关节突兀明显。他老了。老到连握住自己擅长的兵刃当拐杖，短短几步路如履薄冰。现在恩赐给他的权能，仿佛是为了能让他瞑目的饯别礼品。  
“我……”他低声说。  
我侵入了神的领域。我在成为神。宇智波斑想。  
所以这一切才这么艰难。他又想。  
但是，现在都是我的事了。自你死后。这些事情只有我能做。虽然等了很久，也差点被神明拒之门外，可现在总算要接近成功了。就算是神明想要嘲笑我，我也得嘲笑回去……如果一无所成去见你的话，大概又要被说教了吧，谁要听你讲那已经走在歧路上的村子——  
按在脸上的那只手朝下滑去，露出了那只等候多时的眼睛。他挪动手指，拨起一侧的头发，看向那只盲了多年的右眼。这么些年，他习惯了这种失明的状况，甚至已经忘记了这件事。可在撩动刘海的那一刻他就已经明白了，一些斑斓的光正从白发的缝隙里透出来。他重新看见了，在人生的垂死之年，通过神的眼睛重新看见了。  
我不会坐以待毙。就算是垂死，能做多少我也要做多少——  
他尝试调集了查克拉，结了一个印。  
“通灵术。”他气喘吁吁地说。  
宇智波斑感觉到查克拉在体内翻江倒海。就仿佛他又回到了海上，回到了柱间死去的那一天。他在此世颠簸了如是多年，这条船如今正载着他往着终点而去，而终点——是轮回的起点。  
他在大地隆隆的震动声中浑身乏力地跪坐到了地上。这明明不是危害生命的禁术，可对现在的他来讲是孤注一掷的疯狂之举。柱间细胞高速运作，防止他因为这过量的查克拉消耗猝死。他扔开了镰刀，按着心口的位置艰难地抬起头。他用这双崭新的眼睛看着面前召唤出的枯木似的丑陋的巨大人形。它硕大、带着令人战栗的不祥气息，宛如战场上降临的死神。然而这是神树之芽，是到达彼岸净土的通道：  
也是不为此世所容的外道。  
邪魔。宇智波斑想。他盯着这巨物看，看得有些愣神，在心中翻滚着无数个等候的日夜。他因为兴奋而落下泪来，哑着嗓子笑到咳嗽喘不过气。他是不畏惧这个丑陋之物的。美丑都是世间评判。而这个世间的因果正该由此颠覆——这丑陋之物，到底会结出最美最善的神树之花。  
“外道……魔像。”他不假思索地为石板所书的十尾命名。除了命名，他现在甚至做不得更多的事了。他在这具空壳面前喘息休整了许久，卑微得仿佛一个弱者在战场中央庆贺劫后余生。这之后，他勉强又攒好站起的气力。他用力触摸着十尾的枯枝，将指甲陷进这具空壳之内，感到一种和柱间查克拉相互应和的力量，甚至让他倍感疲惫的衰朽之身稍微轻松了一些。  
“柱间呐。你又帮了我一把。”他想，咧开已经无牙的嘴无声笑了笑，边笑边喘。有魔像在，也许我可以再多活一段时间。真是讽刺——听上去倒和准备交代后事了一般……  
哼。他无疑是痛恨这种时刻的。  
孤独。一如既往的孤独。所有能绕着床铺听他讲述的人都早早离去了。无论是柱间还是泉奈，在留下了重要的遗物给他之后，都全部离去了。  
可我……不打算把重要的梦想再托付给任何人。宇智波斑又想。  
他又沉默了一小会。靠着魔像的根部坐下来，仰起头，看着魔像的顶端。在那里，也许总有一天会开出那朵梦中之花吧。  
然而确实……得交代后事了。他最终还是果决地下定决心。  
饶是逞强如此，他也清楚完成召唤式已经是他的大限。如果使用外道魔像培养柱间的细胞真的能帮他再争取一些时间，以他自身的情况……却也是毫无顺遂可能的。他需要的是眼线和耳目，寻找能够暂时将他的计划继续执行下去之人。单打独斗，绝无成功可能。  
不。他随即自我纠正。是“此世”绝无。  
我必须拥有“彼世”。  
除了“斑”以外，“此世”根本不存在其他的救世主。除了“斑”，其他人都不可再信——  
毕竟，连“柱间”都会改变。  
他听得自己心中有什么又开始哀嚎。他强迫自己平息了这种因为衰老而变得毫不矜持的悲伤。他明白自己并不恨柱间。他只是有些失望。他只是……觉得这种分道扬镳有些可惜而已。  
所以……我将做的这一切，都是在证明只有我才能实现我们的理想。  
“没错。柱间。我会证明给你看。”  
他因为这飘渺但宏盛的愿望大笑出声。他突然发自内心的愉悦了起来，这昏暗密闭的地下空间正是一个硕大的墓穴，他坐在自己的坟地里无聊地敲着棺材板。这不会是最终的归宿。既然已经出来了一回，必然还有第二回。  
我不能，让我坚持到了终点的努力白费。  
当务之急是立刻找一个地方安置这双眼睛。这是来之不易的轮回眼，和有诸多风险且不能返老还童的伊邪那岐相比，能让人安全无虞起死回生的眼睛。  
他快速地在脑海中回顾了这些年他留下的暗桩与棋子、调查过的诸多事项。最合适的工具其实是千手族人……但他发自内心的痛恨这个姓氏。漩涡的遗族躲藏在雨之国，没有比这更好下手的目标了。  
趁我还能勉强动弹……得尽快。他主意打定，又看了看魔像的顶端，再把头一偏，是看着浸泡在玻璃罐里的那只眼球。  
之前作为储备故意留下的眼睛，终于有了利用价值——  
怀着对未来无尽期待死去的你，也会想要看到更多的吧？就算不想看到我也不打算征询你这种小辈的意见。你应该自豪，是我，宇智波斑，成为了神的人，准备让你的眼睛为我发挥余热——就让我们更高尚而优雅地起舞吧。  
柱间。你会在位置最优的观众席。  
宇智波斑看着镜中的自己。他年老枯槁，眉宇沉浮着一股渐近的死气。但他面色平和、坚定、嘴角上扬，有着藏不住的喜色。他慢慢地抬起手，温和地摸了摸自己的两只眼睛，最后回味了一把恍然如梦的开眼的快乐。他咧开嘴笑了，眼睛炯炯有神，仿佛回到了几十年前那个战乱的时代，正带领着族人奔赴理想中光明的未来。宇智波斑把手指扣入眼珠与眼眶的间隙里。他感到了锥心的痛楚：和年轻时一样鲜明。他的眼睛和相连的神经没有随着年龄而老去。在泉奈过世时的苦痛又一次让他仔细体味。他记得，直到最后一刻，泉奈仍然是微笑着的。  
“如果是哥哥的话，一定能做到的吧。”宇智波泉奈是这样说的。  
奔涌而出的鲜血顺着空荡荡的眼眶蜿蜒而下，他甘心让它流着。痛觉牵扯起太阳穴的神经突突直跳。他盯着自己的脸看，看着黏稠的鲜红色淌过他布满沟壑的脸皮，顺着下巴的弧度滴落下去。他感到来自过去战场的腥风吹拂着他的脸。他的一生都深陷在这尸山血河之中。  
他将备用眼球放进了空洞内。柱间细胞飞快地重新为他接通了视神经。他看着这只鲜红的眼睛瞪大了，在满面的鲜血中厉如恶鬼。  
世人皆传言站在柱间背面的宇智波斑正是如此——他想着。一个叛离了所谓正道罪有应得之人……  
那么，这样的一个我，所能看到的……未来呢？  
他傲慢自负地大笑了起来，他总是喜欢笑的。从前和柱间一边喝酒一边笑……而之后无论面对了什么，他一个人也笑到了这个年岁。宇智波斑笑得够了，垂下头，凝视起握在掌心中的自己的眼睛。  
这是神明之物，这是他宇智波斑的眼睛。神恩与神罚，在这眼中同时降临。  
若要切断因果，便要用此轮回斩彼轮回。  
“比眼力我是绝不会输的。”却忽然回想起小时候的豪言壮语。饼一样圆脑袋的柱间，仿佛又一步一步重新走回了他的视野里，在未来铺满红色华光的月色之下，对他再次伸出了手。  
“我会看着。”他低声说，平静的、笃定的。  
耄耋之年的宇智波斑将鲜血淋漓的轮回握在一张枯瘦的手掌中。

-终-

“生也，死之徒；死也，生之始，则万物皆轮转矣。”

**Author's Note:**

> 轮回眼、外道魔像、秽土转生、乃至宇智波与千手的理念之争，总给我一种仏教教义的一些隐喻的感受。这也是这个系列里几篇在讨论的话题。  
> 前几篇的主题是“宿业”、“无常”、“爱染”，这篇的主题则是“轮回”。  
> 下一篇应该是“破相”，如果还有下一篇的话（爆。  
> 最近太忙了。


End file.
